1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to compact folding cameras.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The classical folding camera is one in which a lens carrier for an objective or taking lens is translatable along the len's optical axis between a folded storage position retracted into the camera body and a non-folded picture-taking position extended from the camera body. Typically, a lens cover is pivotally connected to the camera body for swinging movement between a covering position in front of the objective lens, when the lens carrier is in its folded position, and a non-covering position removed from the objective lens, when the lens carrier is in its non-folded position. See commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,405, issued Aug. 21, 1956, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,571, issued Dec. 10, 1985.
Other folding cameras, without a lens cover, include ones in which the lens carrier is supported for swinging movement between a folded storage position retracted into the camera body and a non-folded picture-taking position extended from the camera body. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,471, issued Jan. 2, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,913, issued Aug. 25, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,140, issued Feb. 2, 1988.
In each of these prior art examples, the folding camera is intended to be used with a lens carrier having only one objective lens.